Abd Al Aziz Muhammad Ibrahim Al Nasir
Abd Al Aziz Muhammad Ibrahim Al Nasir is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 273. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on April 18, 1980, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Abd al Aziz Muhammad Ibrahim al Nasir was captured in Pakistan in December 2001 and transferred to Saudi Arabia on December 13, 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Nasir chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abd Al Aziz Muhammad Ibrahim Al Nasir's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 1-6 Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain Abd Al Aziz Muhammad Ibrahim Al Nasir were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Abd Al Aziz Muhammad Ibrahim Al Nasir Administrative Review Board - pages 51-52 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors release or transfer Transcript Al Nasir chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abd Al Aziz Muhammad Ibrahim Al Nasir's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 22 Transfer to Saudi Arabia Al Nasir was one of 14 men transferred from Guantanamo to Saudi Arabia on June 25, 2006.Thirteen Saudis and a Turkistani return to Saudi from Guantanamo, Middle East News, June 25, 2006 References Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Mecca